


Need You By My Side

by youreapartofthelgbtcommunity



Series: good boy saga [2]
Category: The Prom - Sklar/Beguelin/Martin
Genre: :D, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:39:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23791717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youreapartofthelgbtcommunity/pseuds/youreapartofthelgbtcommunity
Summary: Emma bonds with someone close to her.
Relationships: Alyssa Greene/Emma Nolan
Series: good boy saga [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1714027
Kudos: 20





	Need You By My Side

**Author's Note:**

> :D

“ _ Wake up! Wake up! _ ”

Emma groaned. “Oh my god, shut up.” She winced when the chirping turned to angry squawking. “Sorry, Riv.”

Emma got up and walked over to his cage. Then, she looked around. “Hey, buddy, you know where your mom is?” She said after realizing she hadn’t woken up next to Alyssa. River tilted his head, letting out a sad noise.

“Aw come on, lil dude. We’ll put on Lincoln Park and look for her together.” Emma smiled, gently picking up the budgie and placing him on her shoulder, going on her phone to put on music.

“Alyssa!” Emma called out. “River’s crying for you.” 

“‘Lyssa! ‘Lyssa!” River repeated, chirping out loud. 

“You’ve gotten real good at saying her name, Riv! I think you deserve celery.” Emma grinned, watching River look at her with a tilted head. She walked to the kitchen. “But I guess mom isn’t here right now. Maybe on her morning run. Or getting you a present.” Emma grinned, cutting up a piece of celery and then letting River onto the counter. “What do you say we make pancakes for mom? I wonder if there’s a recipe for pancakes birds can eat. I forget what Alyssa said budgie’s can’t eat.”

River took his celery and flew over to the table, devouring it.

“I guess you really liked that celery, huh, pal?” Emma chuckled, taking the pancake mix out of the cabinet. Time passed, listening to River sing along to Lincoln Park as she made breakfast. She was almost done when she heard the door open. “Oh, hey Alyssa.” 

“Hey baby.” Alyssa said, walking over to press a kiss on Emma’s cheek. Emma smiled before hearing angry squawking. “Hi, Riv.” Alyssa chuckled, walking over to press a kiss on her bird's head. 

“Hey, how good are these pancakes for River to eat?” Emma asked, putting the last one on the stack, bringing the plate to the table. River eyed it, but still sat where he was, knowing he couldn’t eat it.

Alyssa looked at them for a moment, then took a knife and cut a tiny bit off one of the pancakes, putting it in front of River. “That should be good for him. He can’t have too much.” 

River ignored the pancake and chirped happily, climbing onto Alyssa’s arm. “Aw, I missed you too River.”

“‘Lyssa!” River chirped.

“He’s getting good at that.” Alyssa chuckled.

“I know! That’s what I said.” Emma grinned. “Pancakes?”

“After River eats his. River. Eat.” Alyssa said. River huffed, choosing to cuddle up to Alyssa instead. “ _ River _ .” She said in a stern voice. River made an angry noise but flew off her shoulder reluctantly and ate his pancake piece grumpy.

“Are you sure he can eat that?”

“Mom used to make him a little bit of pancake like three times a month. I.. wasn’t allowed to have any.” Alyssa chuckled. “Have you talked to Barry today?”   
  


“Yea. He’s starring in a musical! He just got the part.”

“Oh, what’s it called?”

Emma grinned. “ _ Birds. _ Like Cats, but with birds.”

“You can’t top Cats. Cats is the best one. But maybe it’ll become second best if we send River to help with the acting material.” Alyssa smiled.

“Hm, funny you mention that.” Emma gave River a pat on his head with two fingers, smiling as he leaned into her touch. “Barry explicitly told me not to do that.”

* * *

“Hey, River.” Emma whispered, taking him out of his cage. “Be quiet, please? We don’t wanna wake your mom up.” She glanced at the clock. One in the morning.

River tilted his head as Emma put him on her shoulder and carefully walked to the living room, perking up when he saw her guitar on the couch. 

“Yea, buddy. What do you wanna hear? Unruly Heart?” Emma grinned. River flapped his wings and chirped. “Shh, your mom’s sleeping!”

River quieted down, hopping off Emma’s shoulder onto the couch. Emma sat next to him, carefully strumming the strings. In honesty, she was worried this would wake Alyssa up, because how could it not- but she’d rather Alyssa wake up to her singing to River than to him squawking.

“ _ Some hearts can conform _

_ Fitting the norm _

_ Flaunting their love for all to see _

_ I tried to change _

_ Thinking how easy life could be” _

As Emma continued singing, River couldn’t help himself from chirping along. As the final verse rang out, River’s chirping slowed and she looked down to see him sleeping. Emma smiled, setting the guitar down gently. She gently moved him onto her stomach and laid down, pulling a blanket she’d brought out earlier onto the couch. She looked towards the doorway and saw Alyssa standing there, a smile on her face.

She walked over to Emma, taking her glasses off and pressing a gentle kiss to her forehead, then the same to Rivers forehead. Then she smiled and walked over to the doorway. “G’night.” she spoke softly, before turning around and walking back to their bedroom. 

Emma heard River gently singing against her stomach in his sleep. Emma felt herself drift off too, and let River return the favor as she fell asleep to his tired song.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I missed him!!! also yes both titles of river fic 1 and river fic 2 are from everytime we touch


End file.
